Yusuke Drabbles
by ClaireShepardHKKY
Summary: These are a few little drabbles I wrote for the Demon King! Urameshi contest on Tumblr. They're all little things about Yusuke, ranging from sad to funny. All of them are short and sweet. Enjoy!
1. Smoke

**Smoke**

Keiko hated the smell of smoke. Yusuke wasn't sure if it was because she'd saved him from a burning building or because of his health. None of that really mattered to him though, as he lit up another cigarette. The taste of nicotine and the curling wisps of smoke entranced him. He didn't need them. But he liked them. If she was here now he was sure she'd snatch it from between his lips. But she wasn't. Yusuke was alone…or as alone as you could be in a tower full of his demonic subjugates.

The scent, the taste…it reminded him of home. Whenever Hiei traveled to the Ningenkai to visit Yukina he would beg the other demon to bring him a pack. He would always grumble and complain, but he never failed to return with them. Yusuke was certain the little bastard stole them too, which only brought a smile to his face. It was the same thing Yusuke would have done back in the day. It was just another reason for Keiko to reprimand him…but he wouldn't lie and say he didn't like riling her up.

The flaming ember at the end of the cancer stick lit up his face as he took another drag. He breathed the smoke out through his nose, watching the puffs dissipate on the wind. His arms hung over the edge of a balcony and he soaked up the cool breeze of Makai's nighttime air.

Yusuke would never quit smoking. And he was perfectly fine with that, just so long as it continued to remind him of home…and of her.


	2. Proposal

**Proposal**

"Urameshi!"

Yusuke continued to walk down the sidewalk, his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans. He was wearing sunglasses, which was probably good, because he had rolled his eyes towards the sky.

"URAMESHI!"

The other man caught up to him soon after. Yusuke was still ignoring him, partially because he wasn't in the mood to talk and partially because it would piss the other guy off. When a large hand grabbed his shoulder and went to whirl him around, Yusuke kicked the guy's legs out from underneath him. His orange haired friend fell in a heap on the ground. Yusuke continued right on walking.

"Oi, Urameshi, what the hell?!"

Kuwabara, never one to stay down for long, was back at his side in an instant. It appeared that the black haired man wouldn't get any peace.

"What do you want, dumbass?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay…"

Yusuke rolled his eyes again, "Of course I am."

It had only been twenty four hours since he'd proposed to Keiko and been shot down again. The only reason this time was any different, was because he'd been completely serious. He'd even gone out with Kuwabara and he'd helped pick out a proper ring. Taking over a kingdom for your dead demon father had its perks, money was one of them.

"But she said no, didn't she?"

Yusuke went to shoot him a withering look but remembered last second he had sunglasses on.

"Well, how did you do it?" asked Kuwabara.

"I don't know, I just threw the ring box at her and said how 'bout it?"

Kuwabara slapped a palm to his face and groaned, "And you call me stupid."

"What?"

It was Kuwabara's turn to shoot Yusuke a withering look. The other man grabbed his arm and began to haul him off in the direction of his home.

"What the hell, where are we going?!"

"My place, you're going to practice a proper proposal."

"Ewe, no, you've got to be kidding."

But he wasn't. That was how Yusuke found himself on one knee before Kuwabara, who sat at his kitchen table pretending to be Keiko. At first he'd been far too embarrassed to even attempt it. But after so much heckling and downright awful insults from his rival/friend he had turned it into a competition. Kuwabara was the romantic, not Yusuke, but that didn't stop him.

For what felt like the hundredth time, he got down on one knee and pulled the ring box out. He spoke words of dedication and strength and love. With the help of Kuwabara he'd come up with the perfect proposal speech.

As he got to the part where he actually said, "So, will you marry me?"

That was the moment Shizuru decided to walk through the kitchen door.

Even a year later, as Yusuke celebrated his wedding day, she didn't let him live it down. Her speech at the wedding would be the most memorable…as well as the most embarrassing for him for the rest of his days.


	3. Stars

**Stars**

Yusuke wasn't a hopeless romantic. But he liked the night sky, the soft light of the moon, and the sparkling stars above. They made something stir inside him.

He'd often spent nights alone as kid, his mother out drinking or finding shady ways to make money. So he considered them his times of solace, of peace and quiet he couldn't get during the day.

He'd never met anyone he could properly share this with. At least, not until he'd turned fourteen and become a Reikai Tantei. Years later, at the age of twenty, he'd found one single person who could keep their damn mouth shut and just watch.

His presence was neither comforting nor noticeable. He was just there in the background. He didn't expect conversation and Yusuke wasn't willing to give it. It was perfect that way, as they sat on top of a tall hill on Genkai baasan's land.

Occasionally a bottle of liquor would get passed between the two. Occasionally Hiei would get it back completely empty, but he'd just make a sound of annoyance and toss it aside. Yusuke didn't know when this surly demon had become a close friend and the other man would certainly never admit that.

They were in the Ningenkai today for one reason and one only. Genkai baasan's health had finally failed her. She'd passed away in the comfort of her own home just hours ago. Funeral arrangements would need to be made…but Yusuke couldn't deal with that now. The two men were celebrating her life in their own way.

Tears did not fall, but energy flared. Much the same as all those years ago at the Dark Tournament, Yusuke powered up a Reigun blast. It was huge and bright and magnificent. Ten times the size of one Genkai could produce even in her prime. Fire came to join his energy, flames so hot it made his eyes water and his skin prickle. When it was a giant swirling mass of color, Yusuke released it. It flew with the speed of light towards the sky, pushing their backs into the ground and causing a giant gust of wind to blow their hair around their faces.

Yusuke didn't look away…not until it was just another star in the endless sea of the sky.

 _Goodbye_ …Genkai baasan.


	4. Drinking Games

**Drinking Games**

It wasn't often the four of them got together anymore. They all had lives, school, and families to attend to. But once a month they made it a habit to get together. Each would offer up a suggestion for what they should do during this meeting, often times certain persons' were rejected (Hiei's) but this time a genius plan had been made. Or so Yusuke thought anyway, as he filled up a shopping cart with nothing by liquor, beer, and junk foods.

"Hiei's bringing the strong stuff, right?" asked his companion.

Yusuke nodded, looking at the price tag on a rather expensive bottle of sake, and then saying fuck it as he threw it in the cart too.

"Then why do we need all this?"

"Seriously, Kuwabara?"

His friend just continued to look at him skeptically. Then Yusuke remembered they hadn't drunk together in a long time and his friend had no idea how much alcohol a demon could handle. Especially one like Hiei, who just burnt it off in a matter of minutes, Yusuke supposed that was a benefit to being a fire demon.

"You'll see," was all the black haired boy said.

Later that night, at Kurama's much larger apartment, they were all belligerently drunk. Yusuke laughed raucously along with his friends as the game they'd been playing continued. It had taken a few arguments, a little ass kicking, and a lot of Makai alcohol, but they had convinced even Hiei to play. What was the chosen game you may ask, why it was Kiku no Hana. One that Hiei spent the entire time cheating at and Yusuke spent drinking more sake than he ever had in his life.

By the time the tray had been passed around the table ten times, Kuwabara was out cold. The three remaining demons were playing for keeps now, the loser having to do some kind of an embarrassing stunt. The victor would receive the expensive bottle of sake Yusuke had purchased earlier in the day, one of the only remaining bottles left untouched.

Yusuke was forced to drink four cups of sake as he lost again. They were still drinking for Kuwabara though he was face down on the table and snoring.

"Fuck you Hiei," slurred out Yusuke as he drank his fourth cup and slammed it back down on the tray.

The fire demon snorted, "You should have known better."

"You should be more honorable, Hiei," said Kurama.

The hiyoukai rolled his eyes at the fox, "Yes, because using your nose is any better than I using the Jagan."

"Awe, Kurama you were cheating too?!"

The kitsune smiled innocently at his black haired friend and Yusuke just shook his head. He'd lost; it was time to bite the bullet.

Of course, he would never have agreed to the bet if he'd known what his two friends had in store for him. He was just glad Kuwabara was out like a light or he'd never live it down.

" _Yes…_ perfect," he heard Hiei practically purr.

Kurama placed a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing, but in his drunken state it did little to control the almost feminine giggles.

Yusuke groaned loudly and placed a hand over his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at either one of them. He'd kill them for this, mark his words.

For the next week Yusuke would have to walk around with not only his hair dyed a very vibrant shade of green, but also a hastily scribbled "Property of the Flying Shadow" on his forehead. It was written in permanent ink, might he add. All because Hiei had cheated and even now the smug bastard was reclined back in one of Kurama's chairs, the bottle of sake in his hand and a shit eating grin on his face.

Yusuke wouldn't lose next time, not in seven hells. And so, this is what started the tradition of the drinking game. Where each month it got dirtier and more violent, they found new ways to cheat and trick the other players.

Yusuke had never had more fun in his life.


End file.
